


Venn Diagram

by smack



Series: Learn to Live [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smack/pseuds/smack
Summary: Prompt from The Fake Redhead Library:"A venn diagram of my enemies and allies would be a circle"





	Venn Diagram

The apartment was dark and quiet but Stiles knew Derek was there. Somewhere. Lurking. 

"If you don't turn a light on, I'm going to stub my toe and you'll have to listen to me moan about it." Stiles said still standing in the doorway. A light clicked on next to the couch, Derek's favorite, and Stiles jumped. "You know how not healthy it is to sit by yourself in the dark." 

"What are you doing here, Stiles." Derek intoned from his seat. There was a glass of water on the end table half empty, so Stiles knew he'd at least had something since...

Since Scott had pulled the stunt with Gerard last night. Since Scott had betrayed any trust or brotherhood Derek had felt between them. Since Derek had lost anything he had left of family. 

"I'm," Stiles coughed uncomfortably. "I'm checking up on you." He said quickly. A prolonged silence followed that and Stiles shuffled in place before causally- not casually plopping onto the couch away from Derek. "So. Are you, you know, ok?" He paused. "Well, no. I supposed you're not. But is there anything... food? I make a mean grilled cheese."

"Stiles." Derek snapped. "Get out." 

"Nope, See normally I would, but I don't think you actually mean it. If you meant it, I would totally leave you alone, especially with what happened... yeah. But I don't think you want to be alone." 

"I am alone." Derek growled. His eyes flashed Alpha red and stiles had to swallow down a flash of... not fear exactly... worry. Concern.

"Dude! I'm sitting right here. You're not alone." Stiles said, offended. "That's not cool, Bro." He grimaced, remembering the circumstances that might make him refrain from using such familiariteis. "Er, Pal?"

"We're not pals, Stiles." Derek sighed, the fight going out of him. "I don't have pals. A venn diagram of my enemies and allies would be a circle." 

"I don't know if I'm more impressed that you know what a venn diagram is or that you've still managed to ignore me. Ignoring me is no easy feat. Especially when I'm sitting right here." Derek was silent. "Derek. You don't have a venn diagram. I don't fit into both categories. I'm your friend. Or could be if you just let me."

**Author's Note:**

> [The Fake Redhead Library](https://thefakeredhead.com/writing-tips/writing-prompts/)


End file.
